Help Wanted
by Tori No Baka
Summary: A tale of a young girl, who's heart is hardened by hate, and a boy, who teaches her to love again. An AU that's centered arround SM parings, with a bit of IK on the side. Rated R for language, violence, and crude, adult humor.


Haiku: Welcome! I'm your authoress, Anime Haiku here, introducing you to another thrilling Inuya-  
  
Sango: What kind of a summary was that?! *Taps foot and looks furious at Haiku*   
  
Haiku: *scowls* A good one!!  
  
Sango: *rolls her eyes* Riiiiiight. You make me sound like a basket case who hates everything!  
  
Miroku: How could you hate me, baby? *goes to groupe Sango*  
  
Sango: *eye twitch. throws Miroku across the room.*  
  
Haiku:.... *inches away from Sango*  
  
Sango: *clears throat* AS I was saying, it sound sound more like this, "A classical tale of a beautiful princess, who's swept off her feet by a galliant prince, and given riches beyond her wildest dreams!" Aahahaha!  
  
Haiku: *thinks* 'Sango's lost it...' No, it shouldn't sound like that! The story's not even about a princess!! Its got you, a poor homeless Sango, without a job or a family, and Miroku, the freaky guy who owns a shop on the lake front!  
  
Miroku: Then it should sound like this!   
  
Haiku: Not you to!  
  
Miroku: *glares at Haiku* It sould say, "An extremely handsom man gets it on with an indipendent 'im gonna kick your ass' girl, who falls madly in love with him!" AAHHH! *is thrown across the room by Sango again.*  
  
Haiku:... *sighs* Anyway, if you're still reading this story, as I know many of you probably aren't, its about what I said earlier, and will have alot of Sango/Miroku romance, even if they don't seem to want to get along long enough for me to do a PROPER introduction... *Sango and Miroku look up from where they're fighting and grin innocently at Haiku* Ah, well, on with the show, and please, review. The first person to review get's a PRESENT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ means Intro & Ending ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~means Sene Change ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~((~((~(( means POV (point of view) Change ))~))~))~  
  
center~~~~~~~~~~~~Lake Shikkon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/center  
  
The sign in the dusty window of the old lake side store read, "Help Wanted." Sango looked up and said aloud, "The Water Lily?" And raised her eyebrow. It sounded more like the name of an old bar than that of a general store. "Ah, well. I need the work..." She said, in somewhat sad tones. Sango was 19 years old, and had just graduated from high school. She had been planning to come out to Lake Shikkon for years, for some time off after school. She had wanted to take a year off with her family, but...  
  
"Can I help you?" Came the slightly husky male voice. Sango jumped, realizing that she had been standing in the store for quiet some time. Not moving, not saying anything, just standing. She looked up and saw a dark haired male leaning over the counter, a slightly concerned look on his face.  
  
Sango shook her head, comming out of the day dream. "Oh, uhm, yes. I saw your sign outside, and I've been looking for a job..." She said, trying to explain her situation without accually explaining her situation.   
  
"Yea, I've been looking for someone to help out around the store." He said, a slow lazy smile crossing his face as he offered his hand to her. Sango raised her eyebrow and walked over, shaking his hand. "I'm Miroku, and you are?" He asked.  
  
Sango looked down at his hand, which was covered in a purple silk, glove looking thing. A ring went around his middle finger, holding it in place, while the other fingers were free. "Sango," She said, absent mindedly, still looking at his hand. She didn't realize it might be rude.   
  
Miroku coughed and pulled his hand away. She frowned slightly, and was about to apologize when a boy burst through the door, arguing loudly with a girl and a small boy. The first one looked about twenty-two, and had beautiful, long, silvery hair like out of a fairy tale. Oddly enough, he also had two white dog ears on his head. The girl seemed to be twenty, and she was grinning wickedly. Her hair was long and black. The little boy trotted behind, smiling happily. His hear was a brownish red, and Sango suspected that he would be trouble.  
  
"Miroku, you got that glue remover in yet?" The oldest boy asked angrily. Sango raised her eyebrows at him.   
  
Miroku appeared to ignore him. "Sango, this is Inuyasha, don't mind him. He's just angry 'cause the resident kitsune glued doggy ears to his head and we've been out of glue remover." He said with a wink, pulling a bottle of glue remover out from under the counter were only he and Sango could see. She grinned, shaking her head.   
  
"Hi, you just move in around here? I'm Kagome," The cheerful girl said and shook Sango's hand vigorusly.  
  
Then she felt a slight tug at her pants. Looking down, she saw a little red-brown haired boy, grinning impishly at her. "Hi, I'm Shippou!" He said happily. Kagome reached down and picked him up.   
  
"This is the little Kitsune who glued the ears on Inuyasha's head." She said, giving him a high-five. The boy giggled happily while Inuyasha watched them angrily. Sango laughed, thinking they seemed fun. Maybe she could get to know these people, and have friends...  
  
But she knew that it couldn't happen. The Demon wouldn't let her. He'd kill them just like he killed her family. The Demon was her stalker, and the poliece had yet to catch him. It was a sad day when the authorities tell one to expect a drive by shooting, or that their house would be broken into. But The Demon had done worse than that. He'd waited untill Sango was gone, and it was just her father and brother at the house. He murdered them... When Sango got home from the store, she found a note writen on the wall, in her family's blood, saying The Demon had killed them, and that he would find her one day.   
  
"Uhm, Sango?" Miroku asked, an eyebrow raised. Once again, she'd spaced out. Shaking her head, she came out of her daze.   
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Uhm, about that job?" She asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, right, here's your application. You need a pen?" He asked, laying one on the desk. Sango nodded, smiling.   
  
Kagome brightened and said excited, "You're going to work here?"  
  
"Well, only if I get the job," Sango said modestly.  
  
Kagome led her over to the back of the store where there was an old looking couch. "You should. There hasn't been many people who've applied. The only reason that you wouldn't want the job is that you'd have to put up with Miroku. We do everyday, me and Inuyasha, but that's because we're his roomates. And we're watching the Kitsune untill his parents get back from their trip." She explained.   
  
Sango cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong with him? He seems nice to me." She offered, looking back over at him, where he was arguing with Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow and nudged her playfully, "Ooooo, do you like him?" She asked excitedly, eyebrows raised.  
  
Sango shook her head, then retorted with a, "Not like you and Inuyasha." She grinned evily.  
  
A blush spread across Kagome's face, "I don't like *him*!" Sango only laughed. "Anyway, Miroku's a big lecher, but don't worry. He won't grope you untill he knows you more." She said jokeingly.  
  
Sango raised her eyebrow, then remembered the thing on his hand. "What's with the thing on his hand?" She asked, innocently.  
  
Kagome frowned, and replied, "Well, he says his grandfather was cursed, but I don't beleive it. He showed it to me once... It was gross. He has a hole, right through his hand. Its from some really rare disease, and they havn't found a cure for it yet. The doctors say that it will keep growing bigger untill he dies from it." She said sadly. Even if he was a crude, lechourus young man, she still liked him. (A/n: As a friend people. This *is* a S/M fic, 'member? Alright, just making sure you're still with me.)  
  
Sango's eyes grew wide. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." She said, sadly.   
  
Kagome smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry about it. He just lives his life to the fullest, and doesn't seem to mind."  
  
Sango nodded sadly, feeling sorry for Miroku. She slowly filled out the application, while Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou bade her farewell. She walked back to the front of the store, handing it to Miroku.  
  
"All done?" He asked, smiling.  
  
Sango nodded, and started to walk out when she stopped, and turned around again, handing him his pen. "Sorry ^^;;" She said, smiling guiltily.  
  
"Trying to steal from me, eh?" He asked with a wink.  
  
Sango blushed and walked out after an akward goodbye. Now, she had to find somewhere to stay... With only a little bit of money. She couldn't go home... Just couldn't. Then she saw a boat beside the ramp with a 'For Sale' sign on it. "Well, its better than nothing." She said, walking to the house beside it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Welp, that's all for the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Now, click that little button, you know you want to! ^.~ Gah, and sorry it was so short. I promise the other ones will be much longer. 


End file.
